The Small Cell technology adopts a low-power wireless access node, and can be used to extend the coverage of the Macro Cell, shunt the growing data traffic of the macro cell, and improve the use efficiency of the radio spectrum resources. The LTE-Advanced system uses this technology to improve the network capacity.
The Small Cell is usually relatively small in size, and the coverage is between 10 meters and 2 kilo meters. The Small Cell deployment scenarios of the LTE network can be composed of two layers, the macro cell and the small cell. The macro cell and the small cell can be deployed at the same frequency point, that is, co-channel deployment; and can also be deployed at the different frequency points, that is, non-co-channel deployment; and further, the macro cell may also be not deployed, while only the small cell is deployed. The small cell can be deployed in the indoor environment, and can also be deployed in the outdoor environment. It can be deployed sparsely, and can also be deployed densely.
The Small Cell is an interference limited system, and there is a complex interference relationship between a macro cell and a micro cell, and between micro cells. Each cell is dynamically scheduled for the terminal services within the cell respectively. In addition, with the movement of the User Equipment (UE), the UE would constantly move in or move out of the small cell, and the load and interference of the Small Cell system would show significant fluctuations. Therefore, it is necessary to adopt a certain interference coordination method to perform the interference suppression and coordination of the Small Cell, for example, an adaptive switching mechanism and an adaptive power adjustment mechanism of the small cell.
The basic idea of the adaptive switching mechanism of the small cell is to open and close some small cells with low load, so as to reduce the inter-cell interference. The open cell is called an active cell, and the closed cell is called a dormant cell. The active cell sends a data channel and a public channel normally; and the dormant cell closes a data channel and part of a public channel. However, both the active cell and the dormant cell can send a discovery signal (DS) of the cell, which is used for cell discovery and selection, activation/de-activation judgment, etc.
When a Reference Signal Receiving Quality (RSRQ) measurement is performed based on the discovery signal, the Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI) measurement therein may have a measurement deviation because of the switching operation of the cell. A new RSRQ measurement method based on the discovery signal is provided here, which reduces the RSRQ measurement deviation based on the discovery signal.